charmed_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed Reloaded
Charmed Reloaded is the season premiere of Season 9. Synopsis In this two part special, we find out what the legendary Charmed Ones have been up to since the Ultimate Battle. Plot Everything is going great for the Charmed Ones, no demon fighting for a whopping 8 years. Its exactly what the sisters wanted. However, while the sisters and their loved ones are at Wyatt's school play, The Source of all Evil is resurrected by the darkest magic imaginable and he is back for revenge and he'll stop at nothing to accomplish it, even if that means going after the mortals and exposing magic to the world. Cast Main Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Supporting Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell James Read as Victor Bennett Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell Victor Webster as Coop Debbi Morgan as The Seer and Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell The Episode Opening Scene: Piper walks through the front door to the manor with 2 grocery bags filled with various household supplies, one of the bags is actually overflowing so Piper is having to be careful as she walks through the cluttered and messy floor on her way to the kitchen. As Piper approaches the living room, however she is jumped on by her now almost teenage son, Wyatt. Wyatt: Mommy! Wyatt grips on to Piper tightly. Piper rolls her eyes as she observes the mess of the house. Piper: Yeah.. Nice try sucking up to me. You promised me you would clean today. I have been out.. She sets down one of the bags on the couch before lifting her arm and rolling back the sleeve of her jumper to look at her watch. Piper: 2 hours! You made all this mess in 2 hours? Piper looks down at Wyatt who is smiling at her. That's when Piper's sisters, Phoebe and Paige walk in from the kitchen. Both women looking as beautiful as ever while Piper is looking beat. Typical, Piper thinks. Phoebe: I'd love to help you and Henry, Paige but I can't. I have a deadline with Eliese. Ever since her wedding to Paul its been Paul this and Paul that and you don't have to work with him. He is a nightmare, seriously! And then there's Coop. Gosh that man is so annoying I don't even wanna see his face ever again! Phoebe says to her red haired sister. Paige is trying to hold back her chuckles when the pair notice Piper is home. Paige: Ah! Piper! You're back! Did you get the test? '' Piper nods her head. ''Piper: Of course I got your test! Piper is agitated because of all the clutter in the house. Piper: Why has nobody been cleaning? The state of this house. Paige gives Piper a mischevous smile and then she clicks her fingers. With that single click of her fingers she has managed to clear the entire house of its clutter. Phoebe: You know, that's pretty impressive. Paige has a massive cheesy grin on her face''. Piper is not so impressed, though. ''Piper: Show off. She's right though, Paige was showing off a little. It doesn't stop Paige's grin though. The girls chat amongst themselves. Phoebe and Paige finally decide to give Piper a hand with the bags she was carrying. Paige drops a tomato from one of the bags. She is the last sister in the room, Phoebe and Piper having been in the kitchen. As Paige bends down to pick up the tomato, the living room lamp disappears. In the Underworld There is a group of 7 or 8 demons standing at an altar. A large, tatty couldron lay on a rusty table in front of the group. The Underworld itself looks largely the same as it did yeas ago but its actually much more quiet down there with many demons vanquished at the hands of the sisters and their allies. After the Ultimate Battle, any upper level demon was too scared to risk their own lives to attack the sisters, especially when Billie, one part of the Ultimate Power is on their side also and so many of the demons have either hidden or died. It was the protocol these days. They have a plan, however, to resurrect The Source of All Evil. They've been planning this for years ever since the end of the Ultimate Battle. A ninth demon shimmers in Demon 1: What did you see? '' ''Demon 2: I saw the sisters. They don't suspect a thing. '' Demon 2 has an evil smirk across his lips as he says ''Demon 2: Are we ready? The group of demons behind nod their heads. Demon 1 puts in the remaining ingredients of the potion and the rest of the demons circle the table. They hold hands to form a chain. They throw their heads back and close their eyes as they chant out the curse in unison. As they finish the curse the couldron is bubbling uncontrollably. The last words are said and there's a huge poof! The demons go flying from their positions, some screaming when they hit the wall behind them, essentially breaking their flight. A few seconds later, they recuperate. As they stand they see their master before them. They all bow. Demon 1: He has returned! Master has returned! He says with glee... (Queue opening credits) Category:Episodes of Season 9